List of programs broadcast by TeleAmerica
This is a list of programming broadcast by Noggin HD and Cartoon Network XD. Current programming *Adventure Time (2010 - present) *DreamWorksTV (2016 - present) *The Fairly OddParents (2007 - present) *Fangbone! (2016 - present) *Game & Wario (2016 - present) *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2016 - present) *Get Blake! (2016 - present) *Gravity Falls (2012 - present) *Hamster Princess (2016 - present) *Invader Zim (2013 - 2014; 2016 - present) *The Loud House (2016 - present) *My Life Me (2016 - present) *Neon Knome (2016 - present) *Paper Mario: The Series (2012 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (2008 - present) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 - present) *Regular Show (2010 - present) *Shadowhunters (2016 - present) *Shugo Chara! (2012 - present) *Sonic Boom (2016 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (2007 - present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016 - present) *World of Quest (2016 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016 - present) Upcoming programming TBA. Former programming *100 Things Not to Do in School (1997 - 2002) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (2015) *6teen (2006 - 2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2007 - 2012) *The Adventures of the Little Koala (2016) *The Adventures of the Little Prince (1997 - 1999; 2015) *The Adventures of Tintin (2014) *Alien (2005 - 2009) *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011 - 2014; 2016) *American Pickers (2013 - 2014) *Angelo Rules (2012) *The Angry Beavers (1997 - 1998) *Animaniacs (1997 - 1998) *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (2009 - 2011) *Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2007 - 2012) *Arthur (2004 - 2013) *A Series Of Unfortunate Events (2014 - 2016) *As Told by Ginger (2000 - 2003; 2009) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2004 - 2010) *Big Bag (2004 - 2005) *The Big Bang Theory (2012 - 2015) *The Big Garage (2011 - 2012) *Big John, Little John (1997 - 2000) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (2011 - 2015) *Blue's Clues (2000 - 2013) *Bobby's World (2008 - 2013) *BrainRush (2009 - 2010) *BrainSurge (2009 - 2012) *Breadwinners (2014 - 2015) *The Brothers García (2003 - 2005) *The Buzz on Maggie (2016) *Catscratch (2005 - 2007) *Chop Socky Chooks (2007 - 2009) *Chowder (2009 - 2011) *Clarence (2014 - 2015) *Class of 3000 (2007 - 2008) *Class of the Titans (2005) *Clone High USA (2015) *Clue (2012) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2010) *Code Lyoko (2005 - 2006; 2008 - 2013) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006 - 2008; 2014 - 2015) *Cosmic Quantum Ray (2009 - 2011) *The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures (2013 - 2014) *Cozy-san (2003 - 2009) *Crash & Bernstein (2014 - 2015) *CSI (2016) *Curious George (2006 - 2013) *Danganronpa: The Animation (2015 - 2016) *Danny Phantom (2005 - 2008; 2015 - 2016) *Dan Vs. (2011 - 2013) *Death Note (2007 - 2008; 2014 - 2015) *Deltora Quest (2010 - 2011) *Dennis and Gnasher (2010) *Dennis the Menace (2008 - 2011) *Destroy Build Destroy (2009 - 2012) *Detentionaire (2014 - 2016) *Dexter's Laboratory (2008 - 2016) *Divorce Court (2010) *Doctor Who (2014 - 2015) *Doctor Who Animated Series (2014 - 2015) *Doodlez (2002 - 2009) *Double Dare (1997 - 1998) *Double Dare 2000 (2001 - 2003) *Dragon Ball GT (2005 - 2006; 2012 - 2013) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (2010 - 2012) *Drake & Josh (2004 - 2006) *Duck Dynasty (2014 - 2015) *Duckman (2014) *Dude, What Would Happen (2009 - 2012) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (2011 - 2013) *Eddsworld (2014 - 2016) *Edgar & Ellen (2008 - 2010) *El Chavo: The Animated Series (2012 - 2013) *El Tigre (2007 - 2009; 2016) *Every Witch Way (2015) *Evil Con Carne (2003 - 2005) *Ewoks (2014) *Exchange Student Zero (2016) *Extreme Couponing (2013 - 2014) *Fairy Tail (2012) *Family Feud (1999) *Family Game Night (2010 - 2011) *Family Guy (2007 - 2012) *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009 - 2013) *Fifi and the Flowertots (2010 - 2013) *The Flintstones (2016) *Forecasting the End (2013 - 2014) *Fred the Caveman (2012) *Funky Cops (2011 - 2012) *Futurama (2005 - 2007) *George of the Jungle (2008 - 2009) *Girl Meets World (2015) *Goosebumps (2006 - 2009; 2010 - 2013) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006 - 2008) *Gumby (2013 - 2014) *Harry Potter (2014 - 2015) *Henry Danger (2014) *Hey Arnold! (2002 - 2005) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004 - 2006) *Home Movies (2007 - 2010) *How I Met Your Mother (2012 - 2015) *I'm in the Band (2009 - 2011) *iCarly (2007 - 2012) *Inch High, Private Eye (2010 - 2011) *Incredible Crew (2012 - 2015) *Inspector Gadget (2010 - 2011) *The Inspectors (2015 - 2016) *In the Night Garden... (2010 - 2012) *Iron Man (2009 - 2010) *Jacob Two-Two (2006 - 2009; 2011 - 2012) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011 - 2012) *The Jay Leno Show (2012) *Jem and the Holograms (2012 - 2013) *Johnny Bravo (2009 - 2010) *Johnny Test (2009 - 2014) *Judge Judy (2010) *Just Jordan (2007 - 2008) *Kappa Mikey (2007 - 2009) *Ketchup: Cats Who Cook (2012 - 2014) *Kick Buttowski: Surburban Daredevil (2010 - 2012) *Kid vs. Kat (2009 - 2011) *Kim Possible (2003; 2009 - 2011) *King of the Hill (2009 - 2012) *Kissyfur (2015) *Kitchen Princess (2014 - 2016) *Lab Rats (2012 - 2013) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (1997 - 2003) *Life After People (2013 - 2014) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2006 - 2007) *Lingo (2003 - 2005) *Lucky Star (2012 - 2014) *Luigi's Mansion (2001 - 2008) *MAD (2010 - 2014) *Mankind: The Story of All of Us (2014 - 2015) *Maple Town (2015) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2009 - 2011) *Maury (2010) *Maya the Honey Bee (2016) *Metalocalypse (2007 - 2012) *The Mighty B! (2008 - 2011) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015 - 2016) *Mix Master (2008 - 2013) *Modern Marvels (2014 - 2015) *My Dad the Rock Star (2003 - 2006) *MythBusters (2013 - 2014) *NCIS (2012 - 2014) *Ned's Newt (2007 - 2010) *Nick Arcade (1997) *Nickelodeon Guts (1997 - 1998) *Nutri Ventures (2012 - 2013) *Once Upon A Time (2015) *Ouran High School Host Club (2013 - 2014; 2016) *Out of Jimmy's Head (2008 - 2009) *Overruled! (2016) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013 - 2015) *Parenthood (January 2016) *Pawn Stars (2012 - 2015) *PB&J Otter (2015) *Pelswick (2013 - 2014) *The People's Court (2010) *Pepper Ann (2009) *Pixel Pinkie (2016) *Pokémon (2006 - 2012) *Popples (2015) *Popples (revival) (2016) *Pop-Up Video (2014 - 2015) *The Powerpuff Girls (2009 - 2016) *Press Your Luck (1997 - 2000) *The Problem Solverz (2011 - 2012; 2016) *The Raccoons (2015) *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012 - 2013) *Rick and Morty (April 1st, 2016) *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2010 - 2012) *Robotboy (2008) *Robot Chicken (2009 - 2012) *Robotomy (2010 - 2011; 2013) *Rocket Monkeys (2013 - 2014) *Rocket Power (2013 - 2014; 2015) *Rocko's Modern Life (1997 - 1999) *Sale of the Century (1997 - 1998) *Sanjay and Craig (2013 - 2015) *Schoolhouse Rock! (2014 - 2015) *Shipping Wars (2014 - 2015) *Shuriken School (2006 - 2007) *The Simpsons (2003 - 2009) *Sonic Heroes (2007 - 2008) *Sonic Underground (2010 - 2011; 2013 - 2014) *Sonic Unleashed (2008 - 2010) *Sonic X (2009 - 2014) *Sonny with a Chance (2009 - 2011) *So Random! (2011 - 2012) *Soul Eater (2013 - 2014) *Soul Eater Not! (2015) *Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2008 - 2011) *Steven Universe (2013 - 2016) *The Steve Wilkos Show (2010) *Storage Wars (2014 - 2015) *The Suite Life on Deck (2011 - 2012) *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (2009 - 2011) *Supernoobs (2015) *Swear to Howdy (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2010 - 2012) *Teen Titans Go! (2013 - 2015) *The Thundermans (2013 - 2014) *Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! (2009 - 2012) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1997 - 1998) *Total Drama (2008 - 2014) *Tower Prep (2010) *True Jackson, VP (2008 - 2009) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010 - 2012) *Tutenstein (2003 - 2009; 2010 - 2011) *The Twilight Zone (1997 - 2000; 2016) *Underdog (2008 - 2011) *Unfabulous (2005 - 2009; 2011) *Unnatural History (2010) *Walker, Texas Ranger (2010; 2015 - 2016) *Wayside (2007 - 2009) *Whammy! (2003 - 2004) *When Weather Changed History (2013 - 2014) *Who Wants to Be a Millionaire (2000; 2010; 2015) *Wild Grinders (2014) *The Wild Thornberrys (2004 - 2005) *WITS Academy (2015 - 2016) *Wizards of Waverly Place (2009 - 2014) *The Wuzzles (2015) *The X's (2005 - 2007; 2016) *Yakkity Yak (2005 - 2006) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006 - 2009) *Yo-Kai Watch (2016) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2009 - 2013) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006 - 2009) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds (2008 - 2011) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2012 - 2013) *Zeke and Luther (2009 - 2012) TBA.